


pudding cup

by yuwins



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: BEST FRIENDS!, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hehehehe, i don't think it's fluff but it does pull at my heartstrings a bit, they are so cute i swearrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwins/pseuds/yuwins
Summary: Sicheng and Ten go to the convenience store and run into Sicheng’s ex, Yuta.





	pudding cup

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted something!!! BUT HERE I AM <333333333333 I promise I will work harder :D

When night fell, Sicheng took his sweet time getting ready. He took a rose water bath, moisturized himself profusely, and dressed effortlessly sharp.  
He stood in front of the full-body mirror, his eyes softening as he stared at himself. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him at all. He sat on the edge of his bed, bending his back over his knees, cupping his face. He felt truly ridiculous at that moment. His frustration was abruptly interrupted by his roommate, Ten, barging in with fury in his eyes. 

“Dong Sicheng!”

Sicheng slowly raised his head up to face Ten, his lips quivering. Ten seemed to realize this and quickly composed himself, ready to comfort his friend. 

“What’s wrong?” Ten sat down next to Sicheng, his eyes full of love as his eyes fixated on him. 

“I look dumb, don’t I?” 

“No,” Ten placed his hand on the small of Sicheng’s back, “unless you’re going out to a rodeo,” he continued, a small smile on his face.

Sicheng’s lips twitched and then curled upwards, “To the bar.”  
Ten’s eyes sprung open, his expression demonstrating pure confusion.  
“The bar?”  
“Yes.” 

Ten took a deep breath before grabbing onto Sicheng’s shoulder, turning him so that they could be face to face. His eyes turned cold and he was suddenly more serious than usual. 

“If this is about-”  
Sicheng interjected, “it’s not.” 

Ten got up and narrowed his eyes down at Sicheng.  
“Be careful,” and with that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Sicheng groaned and threw himself back on the bed. 

He decided to stay in. 

-

“Are you hungry?” Ten was lying with Sicheng in bed, his head resting on Sicheng’s chest.  
“Are you?” Sicheng stopped running his fingers through Ten’s hair, contemplating the opportunity of food.  
“I am, but are _you_?”  
“Yes.” 

The pair walked hand in hand to the convenience store, their fingers loosely intertwined as they coordinated their long strides to match. The lights in the river illuminated the dark sky, Sicheng’s sparkling eyes especially beautiful under the moonlight. Ten glanced at Sicheng’s soft features, the grip he had on Sicheng’s hand tightening. Sicheng didn’t look at Ten, but he smiled to himself. 

Once they arrived at the store, Ten immediately ran towards the freezers, excited to get ice cream. Sicheng lingered around the entrance, his eyes scanning the different kinds of chocolate bars on display. Before he could even realize, the little shop bell had rung and a huge weight had thrown Sicheng onto the floor. Someone fell on him. Sicheng groaned in pain, rubbing his head as he tried to sit up. He struggled at first but he then used all his force to push the “attacker” off of him. Ten came sprinting towards Sicheng, having dropped all of his ice cream on the floor. He rushed and scrambled to help Sicheng up, whispering small “are you okay”s as he helped dust off his knees. Sicheng hummed in response, scratching the back of his neck as they stood over the man who fell on him. It was, 

“Yuta?” Sicheng breathed out. 

“That’s Yuta?” Ten’s mouth formed into a scowl.

The guy on the floor rolled over, his back hunched as he rocked back and forth in a fetal position. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ten broke the awkward silence. 

The store clerk sighed and walked out of the counter space. She kicked Yuta’s butt, complaining about his laziness. 

“You need to stop coming here when you’re drunk, asshole! I’m tired of mopping up your nasty vomit,” she began to smack him with a newspaper, “Who do you think you are? Get up you bum!” She began to yell at him, smacking his back over and over again. Ten and Sicheng stood watching the scene in shock. 

“You dated an alcoholic. Nice going, Sicheng,” Ten whispered to him. 

“He wasn’t like this,” he muttered back to him, his ears turning a bright red. 

Yuta got the strength to stand up, though he was completely unbalanced. The clerk tried to shoo him out but he made the effort to stand firmly in place. 

“You.” He pointed at Sicheng. 

Sicheng’s entire body went into a panic, so he only did what his mind told him to. 

He punched Yuta. 

He then gasped with his hand over his mouth, not being able to fathom that he just assaulted a guy. 

The clerk began to yell at Sicheng, hitting him with the newspaper now, “I was so close to getting him out and look where he is now! On the floor! You just set me back another half-hour!” 

Sicheng held his hands up in defense, peeking over at Ten whose fingers were rubbing his temples in shame. 

He apologized to the clerk as Ten dragged him out of the store, hoping to avoid any more trouble. 

“So,” Sicheng trailed on.

“Did you really have to punch the guy?”

“I panicked!” 

Ten grabbed Sicheng’s hand, bringing it up to his face. 

“It’s red.” 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Sicheng tried to smile but winced when Ten pressed his finger against his knuckles. 

Ten planted a kiss on Sicheng’s hand and rubbed it, “we’ll ice it,” he beamed. 

Sicheng then took Ten’s hand into his own, grinning as they began to walk back home. He felt Ten rubbing circles into his skin and his entire body was taken over by the soft warmth of his touch. 

"Hey, why were you mad at me earlier?" Sicheng asked suddenly, remembering Ten's tone when he walked into his room.

"You ate my pudding cup."

_Maybe it wasn’t too late to fall for Ten._

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! Please give kudos because your support means a lot to meeeeeeeee :^) 
> 
> Twt: baoyeol


End file.
